


By his side

by DSDUKE



Series: Connverse Across the Multiverse [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Loyalty, Short One Shot, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, connie is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Connie arrives a bit to late..and find Steven
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Connverse Across the Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	By his side

**Author's Note:**

> promo complaint.

Connie was surprised at the scene in front of her. On the far left, a classic jam bud picnic scattered and destroyed upon jagged rocks. A large crater,a few meters deep and in the center…

"Steven!"

Connie leapt of Lion, running towards the boy as fast as she could, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of running in heels and the dust that kicked up onto the skirt of her ocean blue dress(She hadn't seen her Biscuit in a while, wanted to impress him). She skid to a walk, making sure not to kick up dirt onto him. She kneeled down at the universe she dearly missed, taking a good look at him.

He looked nice in his black sports jacket, beige collar shirt, blue jeans and his ever present sandals...The pink skin was still present. His face was the most distressed she ever saw, outside of Whites…'Attempt'... at uniting with pink. He was laid flat spread eagle in a stare. Though he did

**_'I'm not sure he even knows I'm here.'_ **

She nods as she laid down beside him and interlaced her right hand with his, fighting a small blush at how big it is now. 

**_'Just further proves, It's really been a while since we've saw each other_ ** .'

"Connie?" 

"Ah..He noticed."

Steven's eyes widened as he looked towards the smiling girl. He couldn't believe she was here with him. He was about to scramble to his feet when he felt her squeeze his hand tenderly, easing him back down.

The two laid in comfortable silence as the dusty twilight became a shining starlit night. 

Steven tried to keep his eyes forward, but he couldn't stop looking at his best-friend. From the clothes she was wearing, to her slightly cut hair, to her face.. Those black eyes, those soft yet strong cheeks, those fluffy lips,That pointed nose, her shining brown skin. She was taller now too, just a bit yet she was now smaller than him. She also had other physical changes that were a bit more pronounced than last time they met. She was enchanting to him.

**_'Stop it, Steven! You can't look at her like that… Not when she's gonna leave you..Just like everyone else. "_ **

The thought that broke him and caused all this. Planted in due to recent events, his eagerness to see her, and a bit angry at her slightly late arrival. Which turned the anger inward for being so needy. He turned his head back forward trying to enjoy the very limited time he had with her. His eyes tearing up, his heart breaking as depression seeped in. 

He tried to keep his eyes toward the sky as he thought she was, but then he felt her thumb wipe his cheek of the single tear that fell. He turned to her looking at her sad yet caring smile as she caressed his cheek and gave another squeeze of his hand. 

She wasn't surprised when he latched on to her waist and cried on her chest. What surprised her..What shattered her.. 

Was the words mixed with his sobs.

The questions of her whereabouts and the immediate apologies after. The apologies for not contacting her much. More of them for taking time out of her studying and schedule..just for him to mess up their picnic date...The pleading for her to not leave him too. 

Connie brushed his hair with her hand, gently and loving as she held him just as tight, tears falling as she did. Her Biscuit was hurting, has been for a while and she knew nothing of it. He's been facing it all by himself, struggling with whatever he's going through by himself. Like the damn stubborn martyr he is.

Not anymore. That ends now.

She knows she can't do much yet. Not until she figured out, what in the seven hells been going on with her Steven in the last few months; until then she'd do all she can. Be the ear to vent to, the shoulder he could cry on, or just be the small piece of peace for him. Anything in her power during this time of his.

For now, she'll hold him, let him know that they're ok ,assure him that she's there for him and that she's always, always gonna be by his side. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
